


Transformers Prime: Rebirth

by starscreamxmegs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, SA: Special A (Anime), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Actual Transformers will show up later, Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, SLOW ASF, mainly OC-centric sandbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscreamxmegs/pseuds/starscreamxmegs
Summary: Three high school students are just trying to have a normal childhood. Go to class, get good grades, and graduate. Getting thrown into a turf war between alien cybernetic autonomous robots wasn't on the agenda, but here they are. Even in the face of war, lingering trauma, and distrust can friendship and healing keep them together.





	1. Prologue

_Sometimes I dream._

_Dream of horrible things._

_A past I’ve survived and I’m no longer a part of._

_I know I’ve been freed, logically. Been free for some time now._

_But sometimes I feel like I’ve never left._

 

Something raps against the windowpane. It's insistent.

There's no whistle of the wind outside. The house has been quiet in the darkness. But at this hour and the nonstop knocking, I have little wonder who it is.

I unfold my arms from my chest and speak into the dark. "It's open, come in."

The groan of the window sliding fills the room. I don't hear telltale signs of entry- the expected soft grunting of a grown person, usually a man, hoisting their weight through some minor acrobatics; the shuffle of clothes against the porthole; or a thump as they bring their weight back to the ground, or a light tap of measured grace in lowering themselves to the floor if they were professional.

Heard nothing of the sort. Which means I either know this late-caller or it's some kind of assassin.

I don't bother getting up.

"It's nothing," I say quietly.

"Bull. Shit."

A soft huff escapes and I can't help but smile. "This is the talkiest assassination in the history of ever."

The bed dips under the new weight. " _`Pfft`_... At least I'm not monologuing." Crawling closer. Until they're right above me.

"You're a shit assassin, Mukuro." I say.

"Good thing I'm not here for assassinating or shenanigans, dumbass." She chuffed as she opened up the blankets and made herself comfortable. "Shut up. Stop smiling, you look stupid."

"I didn't say anything," I blinked, widening my smile and determined to hold onto innocence for as long as possible.

"I mean it, stop thinking it-"

"It was much funnier in my head."

"I know, I heard it. Shut up already." She groused as she wrapped her arms around my middle and folded her body close.

I was warm before, now it's sweltering. The desperate scent of fear and worried cold sweat has been soothed with the shared body heat and embrace. The halo of our bond sings in tender familiarity and absolute reassurance. Like waves creeping softly along the shore at dusk, or bathing in the sunlight pouring down from above under the surf.

I don't comment about the fact I'm being spooned, and Mukuro doesn't mock me for having another nightmare. We don't say goodnight.

We don't have to. We _**feel**_ it.


	2. Waking Up When You Can't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, waking is best left to the professionals. And boys with transforming motorcycles! ;P

_The morning alarm going off._

_Isn’t that how every beginning starts?_

The ringing slowly rouses Shiroyuki and her other senses back towards this side of consciousness. The noise grows louder with every minute that passes and brings her hearing back with an annoyed clarity. Her nose scrunches irritably against the attack. 

The arm around her middle tightens. “Get up, Shiro. No sleeping in.” 

The sheets are tangled together and so are their limbs. Sappho herself would have blushed at this painting. “You’re a furnace, Muku. Are you really going to send me out into that cold, cruel world?” 

Shiroyuki’s bed fellow’s famous temper was starting to wake up too. “Nevada’s never seen a sixty degree day in its life. You’ll live.”

A beat. 

Nothing.

Mukuro grinned nastily and said, “Alexa, increase in volume.”

The smartware beeped at the command and the ringing grew louder. Finally, Shiroyuki couldn’t hide anymore and threw her pillow at Mukuro, who only laughed. “Alexa shut up! Do that again, and I’m never letting you in my house again.”

“Not me, Alexa, you mean. Right?” 

Shiroyuki sucked in a breath between her teeth. The smartware had been turned off but as with all of the products of omniscient Lord Google, it was listening. “You’re lucky I’m stuck with you. Can’t stand you the rest of time-” Mukuro snickered as she watched her grumble and grouse out the hall and down the stairs. 

She must be getting old. Being the responsible one. Not exactly how she thought her life would go, but whatever.

Breakfast was simple: warm oats with chocolate chips. Warm sunlight illuminating the news Mukuro scoffed at over tea. The morning routine. 

Shiroyuki stepped out in her Special A uniform- the privatized unit for advanced placement teens for earning early college credits. The dress code color was all white- skirt with stockings, loafers or pumps, dress shirt and blazer. Either long ties in black or another solid color, or those flight attendant ties. 

Officially, of course. When you have some of highest-scoring students with 4.5 GPA and higher competing and winning for your county, state, and national average, you damn well don’t give a shit what these kids are wearing. Within reason, of course. They’re running a right proper institution here.  

They could show up in their pajamas or a onesie if they wanted. Their classmates do, actually. _'We’re tired, overworked, depressed and gay; we have to complete the look,'_ Mukuro chuffed. 

Not Shiroyuki. She was a goddamn albino and apparently, needed more of the color. A blind albino, and a stickler for rules and appearances.        

Mukuro only adhered to the dress code because her leader did. She wore workout leggings under her skirt, red and purple splotchy patterned like graffiti, and red sneakers. Her sleeves are bunched as high as they can go on her arms, and black tie in a half-hearted loose knot. She has no business wearing blazer jackets or looking presentable when it’s literally a desert out there. 

Not Shiroyuki. 

They were at the door, ready to go. Shiroyuki slipped her black kitten pumps and tapped her toes against the linoleum for a better fitting. Satisfied that her shoes wouldn’t be slipping around, she was about to end her routine with her tie when Mukuro batted her hands away. 

She knew she was perfectly capable of tying it herself. Doing most tasks by herself. Living in this big damn house all by herself. Mukuro’s watched her do it many times before. “Let me do it, you never get the lengths right,” She huffed indignantly as her fingers worked roughly, deftly. 

Shiroyuki hid a smile as she allowed it. “You sure you’re feeling alright? You sure your operating system lets you show this much compassion?”    

Mukuro faltered for a second- blink and you’ll miss it- before finishing and tucking the length inside her black vest. "Shut up," She bit back, without much bite. She finished by putting the white blazer flaps over her chest before dropping her arms to the sides. “I don’t like you living alone.” 

Shiroyuki picked up her messenger back and slung it over. “We’ve talked about this. I haven’t changed my mind.”

Her temper flared like a fire for a second, then was clamped and silenced. Her fist unclenched and she took a deep breath, shaking it out, breathing it out. Shiroyuki pocketed her keys and Mukuro opened the door. 

She knew Shiro knew what she felt, just then. A burst of emotional energy of that intensity can’t be easily dismissed. Even if the door is slammed closed, the bond being entirely unopened, or catching the radioactive aura heatwave by physical proximity that way. 

She knew Shiroyuki wasn’t helpless, but she worried. Like she’d ever admit it.     

They’d talked about it. And she’ll keep talking about it until their leader finally moves in with someone, either one. 

With the house locked and secured, they started down the walkway. 

Right across the street, the neighbor’s garage opened. A teen stepped out and stretched his arms overhead in the sunlight before heading back inside. Mukuro scrunched her eyes to focus. He’d have to be around their age. “Hey, Shiro, get a load of this guy. Who even wears long-sleeves and black jeans in this weather?” 

“It’s too early to be roasting random people, Muku.” She rolled her eyes but there was a definite hint of suppression. “Can’t you wait ‘til we’re on campus to look down on the masses?”

“Nope. I am the firebringer and the world is my chestnut. They stepped outside, it’s fair game.” 

“Remind me to write to Gordon Ramsay. _Biggest fan of telling people they’re terrible and charbroiling dreams, this one here,_ ” She sighed longsufferingly, indulgently.

“Only reason I’m not on Hell’s Kitchen is because Gordon himself fears me. And I’m only using one percent of my power!” 

“Okay, okay, calm down now, Shaggy.”   

Sadly, the boy across the street missed out on this A-material at his expense. For he tragically did not possess super-hearing or anything else spectacular. Unfortunately, he was a perfectly normal teenage kid getting ready for school. 

“Ready to go, Arcee?” 

“How many years did Franklin D. Roosevelt serve as President?” The 7-foot tall blue transformer asked as she crouched and scooted closer to the exit of the garage.

Mukuro scoffed again, rolling her eyes. The sidewalk stretched ahead of them with only a brisk twenty minute walk to school. “He’s got a motorcycle. Look at this guy- a motorcycle? Really? Hasn’t he seen the infomercials the DMV makes them watch? Idiot…” She pulled out her earbuds and started scrolling down her phone’s playlist.  

“Twelve years. I got this, now come on.” Jack laughed as he pulled on her servo to the outside. The giant robot was then finally able to stand, provided that no other humans were around. 

“I know you’ll do great, Jack,” She offered a sincere smile and put her servos on her hips. “But I’m still quizzing you on the way there.” 

Shiroyuki stood frozen still. What her eyes couldn’t see and believe, her ‘sight’ did and it couldn’t either. Her senses did, indeed, reveal that a seven foot tall mechanical, inhuman being was right across the street. 

**_~:_ ** __Mukuro, get under the car. Right now!_ **_:~_ ** _She urged through their bond with all the gravitas and seriousness only for emergencies._ _

__Mukuro, for her credit, knew when to shut up and take orders when it mattered, had ducked immediately and rolled under the nearby parked blue Mazda. Soundless, and no questions asked._ _

__“Scrap,” Arcee hissed, quickly transforming into her motorcycle alt-form. Jack, now noticing the witness staring straight ahead like a deer in the headlights, got on._ _

__They were coming for her._ _

__“Oh, what am I doing?” Shiroyuki announced out loud, a little too inconspicuous for right now but right now was not the time to underperforming. She fished out her dark shades, slapped them on her face._ _

__Jack Darby blinked several times, easing his grip on the levers and pedals, but Arcee kept on the approach. He let out a soft ‘oh’ when the white cane tip hit the cement. Arcee killed her engine and was just as mortified as he was._ _

__The bike and its rider were shy one foot right in front of her. Shiroyuki looked around and blinked furiously. “H-Hello? Is someone there?”_ _

__Arcee silently inched backwards before the cane could touch the tire. “Hello? I could swear I hear breathing,” Jack held his breath. “No? I’m just talking to myself out here? Well, ok-okay then…” She shrugged and zipped up her bag before starting the journey towards the high school, the sound of plastic dragging against the pavement._ _

__Jack sighed in relief and sagged against the steering. “That was close…”_ _

__“Too close.” She agreed. “We should offer her a ride.” He shook his head. “Don’t be rude, Jack! I’m sure she’d appreciate it!”_ _

__“No-! I mean, yes! I mean, they have specialized buses and other services for disabled people. What I mean is, differently-abled people like to maintain their independence, they’re not children, Arcee.” His face was red after trying to gently word his explanation. “If she wanted help or a ride to class, I’m sure she’d ask. She’s probably got it all figured out. Now let’s go.”_ _

__“We’ll go after we make sure she’s good,” Her engine turned on and they were on their way, slowing down to catch up to the girl. Shiroyuki rolled her eyes under her shades. She slowed her pace and closed her fists._ _

__“Woah, woah, miss, it’s okay!” He called to her. “I just want to ask if you need a ride! You’re in Special A, right? You don’t have to walk!”_ _

__“You ** _really_** _don’t know how this looks, do you, kid?” She huffed dismissively as she continued walking.__ _

___Jack slowed Arcee down and she eased on the power so he didn’t have to shout. “I-I know it’s a bit weird, we don’t actually know each other, but I saw you and I thought-”_ _ _

___“That I’m an easy target? Is that it? Listen, kid, that’s how women end up missing-”_ _ _

___“Jeezus, lady, no! I just wanted to offer a ride! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound weird, or weird you out-”_ _ _

___She sighed and stopped, turning to face his general direction. “Kid, what’s your name?”_ _ _

___“ _What’s with the ‘kid’ business…_ ” He muttered. “It’s Jack. Jack Darby. We go to Memorial High together.”  _ _ _

___She huffed amusedly before sticking out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Jack Darby.” His met hers. A terse, professional exchange. “And thank you for the offer. I do know the way there.”_ _ _

___Jack wanted to insist but closed his mouth. “Okay then… The offer’ll always be on the table if you need it,” After a minute, the motorcycle revved and sped off down the road._ _ _

___Shiroyuki shoved the shades up on her forehead and let relief pour over her as the sound faded. Mukuro then reappeared when it was all clear, pristine uniform all scuffed and smelling like an oil slick._ _ _

___“Arceus, what the pit was ** _that_** _?” She muttered. There was a lot to unpack from that exchange, but let’s just throw away the whole suitcase.__ _ _

____Shiroyuki ran her fingers through her long, silver hair and sighed- a long, hard one. “I don’t even, Mukuro… Let’s just go,” She said as she stowed her sunglasses and cane. “It’s too early for this…”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critique welcome! I am on DA ( https://www.deviantart.com/starscreamxmegs ) Oh, and I shamelessly borrowed from the American Dad Christmas episode about the Antichrist. It was too good to pass up lol


	3. Real Friends don't let Gays Gay Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the kids are big, dumb, gay disasters and we love them for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloooow. Just them talking fr.

The two arrived at Memorial High just as the 7:55 warning bell electronically tolled. Students of all grade levels still loitered at the front quad- either chatting about some episode of last night’s broadcasting, pounding out the last of their game grinding- in general, trying to make their last five minutes of freedom memorable enough to last them for the next six hours of mandatory imprisonment.  
  
“Couldn’t we have at least stopped for coffee?” Mukuro panted as she aired her shirt’s flaps back and forth. It was going to be hot. Again.   
  
Not like Jasper ever had distinctive seasons. There was only cooking an egg on the sidewalk for 75 percent of the year or the optional hoodie season.   
  
Her friend was definitely a sight. Shiroyuki couldn’t help but giggle. “And raise your temperature higher? Not a chance. We really should get you checked out, Muku,”   
  
“Har-har, real funny. Humans sweat, idiot. In case you forgot. I’m not immune to the goddamned Sun.” Mukuro had a sheen of sweat going wherever there was exposed skin, and there would be yellowed pit stains later if she didn’t act fast. Her dark red and purple ratty hair was now a rat’s nest, clinging to her exposed shoulders, neck, and brow.   
  
“I’m just sayin’, there’s no reason for us to be early. Like they actually expect us to sit pretty in those plastic little desks with our backs straight, hands folded, smiling like idiots while the teachers earn a measly buck every time they call a name.”   
  
Even the most apathetic student turned their head as the two Special A students walked through the quad approaching the red-bricked building. Shiroyuki stared straight ahead with an easy smile. Her eyes crinkled and mouth twitched warmly to the ones she minutely caught out of the corner of her eye, but no one was especially important. They’re still normal kids going to school, just like them.   
  
“Yes, but they don’t need to know that,” Shiroyuki whispered gently, clinging a little more to the redhead’s arm and giving the kids a show. Mukuro caught on and let out an amused huff, flexing that arm to show off its hardened tones and tug her leader closer.   
  
The rumors behind them had grown loud enough to audibly hear. This definitely added more juicy gossip for public circulation. Mukuro suddenly dipped to the left and around the corner, away from the face of the building and most of the crowd. The 8 o’clock bell then rung and echoed its finality of freedom, summoning reluctant groans and foot-dragging of tired children to another day of learning.   
  
Mukuro glanced behind and listened until the very last one. She turned back and grinned toothily to the albino, running her choppy bangs out of her face. The albino mirrored her expression and they both burst out laughing. “Oh my god, I’ll never get tired of that,” Mukuro wheezed.   
  
“ _The scandal!_  Oh,  _the drama!_  I can’t wait what to see what these kids’ll come up with…” Shiroyuki sighed as she sagged against the wall.   
  
“Oh god,  _the drama…_ ” Mukuro sighed wistfully. “If I ever stop making a scene like that, shoot me. Take me out to pasture. I’m done. That’s how you’ll know I’ve been replaced.”   
  
Shiroyuki smiled and shook her head. “You  **are**  a mess. An absolute gay disaster,”  
  
“ ** _We’re_**  a mess. That wasn’t just me, you started it,” Mukuro laughed. “Don’t be all innocent now, that was just as much you as it was me.”  
  
“Okay, okay, yes, I know.  _We’re_  a big mess,” She agreed, clapping a hand on the tomboy’s shoulder. “We’re a big, fat, dramatic mess, and we’re late.”  
  
Mukuro rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “This again? I still think we should’ve stopped for coffee.”  
  
“We have a coffee maker in the greenhouse! And you’ve got the pig sweats! Coffee’s the last thing you need, Kisame Mukuro,”   
  
“It's a status symbol, miss Ni-shi-ko Shiroyuki.” She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue. Shiro snorted. “There, see how you like it. Now let’s go, we’ve wasted enough time already. Or is that not important to you- hey, what’s so funny?”  
  
“You’re acting just like Suzume, just now,” She snickered. Mukuro blinked furiously, her face turning red, and before she could retort angrily, “ _Ah-ah-ah-ah_ , if you deny it, it’ll be true for real.”   
  
“Shut up, Shiro,” Mukuro groused as she left her behind. Shiroyuki wisely dropped it but smiled anyway.   
  
  
  
  
Memorial High’s sister school in Hokkaido, Japan, originated with the whole Special A program. Here, though, in the states, instead of having a cutthroat ranking system where a single placement dethroning results in immediate expulsion, students of advanced placement study college-level material and earn transferable credits, and enjoy the same amount of luxurious privileges.   
  
Much more forgiving and merit-based, with less elitist and classist undertones.   
  
Their greenhouse, too, was less palatial, more actual greenhouse. Because of the open studying schedule, it was more a hangout for tired teens- and that was more than fine. No one was complaining, not even the principal or superintendent. Just so long as they retained their grades.   
  
Again, not such a bad deal.  
  
Mukuro parted the glass doors and held them open for Shiroyuki. It’s much more tolerable inside. The building has green technology on its roof and for its weather control for optimal inhabitation. Exotic shrubbery and wall-climbing vines reach the tops and filter a carpet of spotted sunlight down below.   
  
Butterflies fluttered and flourished in the upper canopy. The members had pitched the now greenlit idea of running a butterfly conservatory on the side, but anything bigger or especially mammalian was too much of a stretch for the principal. The validity of their privileged program was controversial as it was, no need to attract more attention than it already had.   
  
That didn’t stop them from sneaking in a family of stray cats or installing a water feature. Just leave it to some tired, bored kids with too many privileges to start up a mini ecosystem in their dream pad.    
  
They followed a laid path to the center of the greenhouse where the common area lies. The furniture is responsibly made with all-natural materials and ethical labor- couches, hanging chair pods, bean bags, bookshelves, etc. They had a small kitchen nook and gaming space, even cots and other comfy items to catch a spot of sleep.   
  
What more could a teenager want?   
  
Some days Mukuro wondered why she even bothered showing up if she could have all the comforts of home at school. But then she remembers she gets to nap, for Arceus’ sake. She can deal with the minor inconvenience staying all the required six hours, plus extra two, or more, for extracurriculars.  
  
There were seven members, in total. Three, of which, were sitting in the main living space and being good students. More or less pretending to be, at least. The sound of gunfire and explosions carried from the den to the left of the greenhouse further in, which explained where the rest were.   
  
“Hey, who is it?” one shouted from the game room.   
  
“It’s Shiro-chan and Muku-chan!” The girl in pigtails answered. She grinned easily at the sight of the two.   
  
“Good morning, Suzume. Morning, Raf, Hikari. Bubbly as usual, are we?” Shiroyuki greeted with the same friendliness as she and Mukuro came up to the living space and set their bags down.  
  
Rafael Esquivel waved and smiled politely before turning back to his pencil work. Hikari looked up from her phone and nodded pleasantly.  
  
Suzume’s blue eyes crinkled softly as she grinned again, wider this time. She was a good kid, if a little bit childish. Not that that was a character flaw or inherently wrong in of itself. A bit naive, sure, just a pinch, but that made her all the more pinchable.   
  
Maybe that was her insidious plan all along. Her friends all knew it but were still sweet on her.   
  
Shiroyuki sat herself down on one of the couches while Mukuro went to the common’s fridge and got the heavy creamer, about to make bastardized Chai iced coffee. She chuckled to herself as she got comfortable and sat next to Suzume. “You sure you know what you’re doing over there, Muku?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“Oh really? What’re you making?”  
  
“Chai iced coffee! And no, you can make one yourself!”  
  
She and Suzume exchanged a knowing grin. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to doubt your expertise! I take it back! I was only wondering- how we mortals are undeserving to be in the presence of a master at work!”  
  
“It’s coffee and milk! How hard can it be?”  
  
The girls shared a small laugh. Shiroyuki shook her head amusedly and shrugged, letting Mukuro do her thing. The hothead had a thing before she started her day where she would try to recreate a drink she found out she liked but it never turned out quite right. They’re still good, she’s never poisoned anyone with her cooking. She’ll grumble and grouse about it as she nursed it through their study sessions.   
  
“How was your weekend, Shiro? How was your morning?” Suzume asked as she turned to face her, folding her legs under.   
  
“You should know, I spent it with with you guys,” She smiled as she elbowed her giggling youngest teammate.   
  
“I know, I know,”   
  
“You’re too silly,” Shiro teased. “It’s been okay. Hard to get up, like every morning.”  
  
“The sweet siren song on sleep, huh, Shiro?” She crooned. “You could go ahead and take the first nap of the day and reunite with your lover, lol.”   
  
Shiroyuki scrunched her nose as she pulled out her notebooks. Suzume was that person who said ‘lol’ out loud. She knew she didn’t mean it maliciously, but her hands quaked when they were retracted from the bag. “No. No, it’s too early for it. I’ll let you know when I will later…” She covered for it by flipping the books to shake out the eraser shavings from the inside before pulling a footstool closer and getting herself more comfortable.   
  
Suzume’s cheerful mood stilled as her mouth pursed. Her hands twitched to jump to immediate action but delayed.     
  
“I guess I’m still getting used to the whole idea of unstructured learning,” Raf chuckled at the noisemakers. “Naps? Where were those when I first started taking SATs…”    
  
Hikari’s eyes glimmered and rasped puffs in muted amusement. Suzume scooted closer to her and touched her shoulder affectionately, the two concordant in friendliness.   
  
“It’s okay Raf, you’ll fit right in. After all, it’s only been a month. Just let go and go with the flow,” She emphasized as she waved her arms like a groovy octopus, scoring both another laugh out of the two. “ _Join ussss… Join usssss, Raaaaf..._ ”   
  
“Ignore them, Raf, they’re just being dumb. You’re not lazy so I know you’ll be fine.” Shiroyuki grinned as she ignored the two girls’ indignant offenses. “We take our SATs in a classroom with the other kids. That, and you have to show up or else you get dropped from the program. It’s not so bad, it’s just like college.”   
  
“You don’t have to worry about me, ma’am. I’m a good kid.” He smirked at their expense. He hoped he read the room correctly with that one.   
  
“Oh come on! Quit taking pot shots at me!” Suzume pouted.   
  
“Then quit setting yourself up,” Mukuro huffed as she rounded the kitchenette and joined the group as she sipped her drink. “You make it too easy sometimes.” She said as she scowled into her cup then took another sip.   
  
“Alright, alright, guys. Enough picking on the children.” Shiroyuki placated. “Let’s do some work today.” Mukuro threw her legs over one of the arms and slouched drink in one hand, a stapled paper placed in the other by Suzume, and started lazily reading. Suzume got comfortable and leaned against Shiroyuki and looked at hers.   
  
Hikari only smiled at the study group and went back to her phone.  _‘Two is company, three is a unit,’_  she mused fondly.


	4. Being Too Strong (In the Real Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow again. With a double order of feels this time! ;D

Shiroyuki stretched and pushed the notebook off her lap around noon. She looked around. The rest of the seven members trickled in one by one until they’d all settled down together for their study hall session. They’d all gone at it for a while now, she figured they could use a break about now.

“How about we break for lunch, huh, guys?” She announced aloud. The group whooped and stretched, eager to pull out their phones and not think about things like pre-calculus.

She smiled as they dispersed, setting aside her own books and easing those stiff joints. “Me ‘n Hikari’s makin’ breakfast burritos, you want any, Shiro?” Mukuro called from the kitchen.

“Only if she makes it!”

“Shut up, I **can** , too, make shit!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Muku,” She laughed, knowing Mukuro was shooting her the bird over the counter. Being blind sometimes had its perks.

Cooking wasn’t for her. At least, the more advanced aspects of it. Who knows if she had the aptitude back then, she can barely remember that time. This is where she lives, this is her life now. It was still a sensitive subject, even after all this time.

Some outside their triumvirate were aware of the fact, others perhaps too polite to inquire and assume something was amiss anyway— They might have thought cataracts or even just anime contacts— those suited her just fine, so long as she wasn’t patronized. No need to attract any more attention than there already was.

There was a stiff-necked breeze outside, a ghost of coolness against the overwhelming heat of the day. There was a small stone wall built just before the hill sloped downward she liked to sit on top of and eat her lunch there. Now she just wanted to feel weightless for a moment.

She kicked her feet as she imagined the view of the school down below, the kids in the quad talking to each other, drama kids being dramatic, a garage band jamming their hearts out, etc. Just having fun, in general.

_This is where I live, this is who I am._

 

***

Suzume slinked over to the kitchen and wrapped her arms tight around Mukuro when Shiroyuki had stepped out. Mukuro tensed and squeezed the fingers around her middle, then looked to Hikari, who only raised an eyebrow but minded her own business. The redhead clapped the mute on the shoulder as they disappeared, too.

Sure, she’d cover for them, even though what they were doing literally wasn’t even illegal or warranting the secrecy. One of these days they’d have to make their own eggs and stop putting it all on her.

The two wound their way through the greenhouse until they were in the thick of it, away from human intervention and their furniture. Here, Suzume could finally voice her concerns. “Shiro looked off when you guys came in. What isn’t she saying?”

Mukuro was uncharacteristically silent. She worried her lip and looked away.

“Muku, you tell me right now. You were with her, I know you were. She had another nightmare, didn’t she?”

She sighed, running a hand through her shag hair. “Yeah, she did. I felt it.”

Suzume nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

“I hate that she lives alone.”

“I know. I do, too.” Suzume hugged her. “But we have to let her be independent, Muku. She doesn’t want to be moved. No amount of pestering her is gonna move her.”

“Why can’t she just listen to reason?” Suzume allowed herself to be shoved while Mukuro needed space to shout, rave, and rant. “Why can’t she just listen **to me**?! Why can’t she just let me help her?!”

“I know, I know—”

“She’s blind! **DIS-ABLED!** She needs help and she won’t let me help her!” She seethed, red with anger but she looked like she a minute away from crying. “I want to help her but she won’t let me. And I don’t know what to do a damn thing about it!”

She turned around and tears were running down her face. “I don’t know what to do, Suzume.”

The brunette covered her mouth at the sight. Her own eyes began to water and her lips wobbled. “Oh Muku, I—”

She couldn’t speak anymore. She rushed Mukuro and held on with all the strength her tiny frame had. Mukuro was shaking as she silently stroked the brunette’s head. Her tears fell and disappeared into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I'm starscreamxmegs on Deviantart ( https://www.deviantart.com/starscreamxmegs ). I'm posting this here since I'm not getting much views on DA. TFP:R is a facelift of my TFP:NB/TFP:NBNL fic, co-written with mudpaw97. I'm updating the characterization and issues here and showing how I've grown as a writer. While this does take place in the TFP universe, this is a mainly OC-centric fic. Making TFP my sandbox to play in. Actual Transformers will show up later, I promise, so please stick around and comment! I promise I'll go somewhere with this.


End file.
